


Asking Revenant For Relationship Advice

by HMSquared



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Annoyed Revenant, Bad Advice, Dialogue Heavy, Gift Fic, I am so glad that tag exists, Lies, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Random & Short, Relationship Advice, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Pathfinder wants to ask Mirage on a date. And, because he’s Pathfinder, he asks Revenant for advice.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Pathfinder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Asking Revenant For Relationship Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mozambique_and_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozambique_and_a_dream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391451) by [Mozambique_and_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozambique_and_a_dream/pseuds/Mozambique_and_a_dream). 



> A cute little continuation of Mozambique_and_a_dream's "Practice."

Revenant sat in the tin box that was his quarters, scanning a file on Hammond Robotics. He couldn’t wait to rip the company apart and maybe, just maybe, tear open Cheryl Amacci.

“Hi, friend!” He lept into the air, swearing loudly. Pathfinder was in the doorway, all smiles as usual. “I’m so sorry, Revenant! Did I startle you?!”

“What do you think, jackass?!” Revenant was on his feet in seconds, ready to break Pathfinder’s limbs in alphabetical order. “Now, what is it?!”

“I need advice!” The simulacrum’s eyes widened. After a moment, he burst out laughing.

“And you want  _ my  _ help? Just how dumb are you, Pathfinder?”

“I’m slightly above average!” Revenant rolled his eyes; was this idiot serious? He sighed heavily.

“Alright, I’ll humor you. What do you need advice on?”

“I…” The smile on Pathfinder’s chest turned to a nervous expression. Revenant grinned. “I want to ask Mirage on a date.”

“Elliott?! You want a date with that loser?” The nervous face turned to a sad one. “I don’t even know why I’m asking. There’s no way he’d date you.” If Pathfinder could swallow, he would.

“So...it should just be a practice date, then?” Revenant was two seconds away from slamming the door in his face.

“Whatever the hell you want, Pathy. Now leave me alone.” He started to close the door, then stopped. Grabbing Pathfinder by the throat, Revenant snarled, “If and when I decide to kill you, he will hear your screams.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you.” The simulacrum let go, flabbergasted. Pathfinder walked away, a little sad but ready for the “practice date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: don't ask Revenant for advice on anything.


End file.
